haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Winners and Losers
「ハイキュー!!」" と "|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" "Shōsha to Haisha"}} is the third stage play adaption of Haruichi Furudate's [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] series. The play combines manga, live-play, and video to continue to challenge the "top" of theater and achieve further evolution. The stage play covered the Interhigh match between Karasuno and Aobajohsai. The official DVD and Blu-ray were released on September 13, 2017. Its bonus features included footage of the last performance's curtain call, backstage footage, and a full stage view. 2017 Performance Schedule The play ran from March 24 to May 7, 2017. It was performed in four cities across 36 performances: * Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Mar. 24 - 26) * Miyagi at Tagajō City Cultural Center's Great Hall (Mar. 31 - Apr. 2) * Osaka at Umeda Arts Theater's Main Hall (Apr. 13 - 16) * Fukuoka at Canal City Theater (Apr. 21 - 23) * Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Apr. 28 - May 7) Gallery Revival First Visual.jpg|First Visual (Widescreen) Promotional Flyer (I).jpg|Promotional Flyer (I) Promotional Flyer (II).jpg|Promotional Flyer (II) Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Winners and losers hinata.jpg|Photo of Hinata Engeki exhibition promo oikage.jpg|Oikawa and Kageyama promoting the Engeki exhibition Winners and losers nekoma.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo Winners and losers kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama Winners and losers kinkuni.jpg|Photo of Kindaichi and Kunimi Winners and losers watahaba.jpg|Photo of Watari and Yahaba Winners and losers matsuhana.jpg|Photo of Hanamaki and Matsukawa Winners and losers older karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's adults Winners and losers seijoh.jpg|Photo of Aobajōsai Winners and losers 3rd years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Winners and losers 2nd years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's second years Winners and losers 1st years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's first years Winners and losers karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno yamaguchi mart.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Shimada Winners and losers cast.jpg|Photo of whole cast after their final show Adults.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's adults CM Cast All of Karasuno's Revival! cast and Aobajohsai's second run cast reprised their roles. Takato Nagata (Kenma Kozume) and Shōri Kondō (Tetsurō Kuroo) also returned. *Kenta Suga as Shōyō Hinata *Tatsunari Kimura as Tobio Kageyama *Ryōtarō Kosaka as Kei Tsukishima *Kairi Miura as Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōhei Shiota as Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Shōhei Hashimoto as Yū Nishinoya *Kazuma Kawahara as Chikara Ennoshita *Kentarō Akisawa as Daichi Sawamura *Hiroki Ino as Kōshi Sugawara *Justin Tomimori as Asahi Azumane *Kōsuke Asuma as Tōru Oikawa * Allen Kohatsu as Hajime Iwaizumi * Kōta Sakamoto as Yūtarō Kindaichi * Shōtarō Arisawa as Akira Kunimi * Kaito Yamagiwa as Shigeru Yahaba * Kenshin Saitō as Shinji Watari * Sonde Kanai as Takahiro Hanamaki * Judai Shirakashi as Issei Matsukawa * Takato Nagata as Kenma Kozume * Shōri Kondō as Tetsurō Kuroo * Kento Yamaguchi as Makoto Shimada *Shige Uchida as Ittetsu Takeda *Tsuyoshi Hayashi as Keishin Ukai Staff *Director: Worry Kinoshita *Script: Norihito Nakayashiki & Worry Kinoshita *Music: Shunsuke Wada *Choreography: HIDALI *Art: Satoko Nakane *Lighting: Kimiho Satō *Sound: Yūsuke Ōki / Yumi Sakurai *Video: Naho Ōshika *Costume: Natsumi Kobayashi (Dadagram) *Hair & Makeup: Keikō Hyō / Yoshiko Matsushita (Atelier Leopard) *Assistant Director: Yuka Tamura / Rieko Mizobata *Stage Director: Yoshiyuki Hori / Tōri Suda (DDR) *Advertising Artist: Shinjirō Eguchi *Publicity Photos: Yūsuke Miyake *Ticket Cooperation: Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production: Nelke Planning *Supervisor: Shueisha Inc. (Weekly Shōnen Jump!) *Collaboration: Japan 2.5-Dimensional Musical Association / Molten Corporation / Mikasa Sports *Organizer: Hyper Projection Play ｢Haikyū!!｣ Production Committee (TBS / Nelke Planning / Toho Co. Ltd. / Shueisha Inc. / CUBE) External Links *Engeki-Haikyū: Official website *Twitter: Engeki-Haikyū!'s official twitter page Navigation Category:Media Category:Stage Play Category:Interhigh Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Aobajohsai